


The Change

by Killjoy01



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy01/pseuds/Killjoy01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I wanted to try out a sort of misleading thing so please tell me if it worked on you or not, I pretty much just tried to make it seem like Phil was dead? Idk, just tell me if it fooled you or not, thanks for reading.</p></blockquote>





	The Change

Today's the day. I new it would happen eventually but, it's so soon. But then again, it always feels that way, doesn't it. I look into the mirror one last time, straightening my uncrooked tie, I look at myself one last time before it will happen, I'll have to let it, and just know everything will be okay soon enough, just like Phil promised the last time I saw him. Tears start welling up in my eyes as I think about him, he was the perfect boyfriend, he was the most beautiful fiancée in the world. Now he's none of those things, and he never will be again. I blow out a hot breath, I refuse to go out their crying, I promised Phil I wouldn't do that to him, even though he said it's fine, and people wouldn't mind if I did, that they'd know I wouldn't be able to control it. But I can't, this isn't just about me. I refuse to have all the attention on me during this.

I wipe away the last of the tears just as Echo, by Jason Walker starts playing. Phil said he loved that song, so he asked me to have it be the song during the ceremony, of course I said yes, how could I not? 

PJ came into the room to get me, he walked me up to the alter, I'm looking down at his beautiful pale face, and my eyes start welling up again. PJ stands next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder for support. 

Here we go.

No going back now.

"I do." We both respond to the pastor.

And we kiss for our final time as fiancées. But my husband, Phil, is as beautiful as he's ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to try out a sort of misleading thing so please tell me if it worked on you or not, I pretty much just tried to make it seem like Phil was dead? Idk, just tell me if it fooled you or not, thanks for reading.


End file.
